Susan Fields
Flowing blonde hair, Susan Fields is always easy to spot in a crowd, that and the fact that she's always the one singing. Growing up in a family with 6 children made money a tight issue at the Fields household, lovingly named Wayside. With five of her brothers paying off their college expenses, Susan’s future has been left in a grey area. Not to mention the countless heartbreaks along the way. But something “magical” happened and she was accepted into the Disney College Program free of expense. Now the bubbly, Disney princess has to make it through her senior year until she gets to go live out her dreams as a face character in Disneyland. "Disney, Music and God are all I need...well my family, friends and Mykah are lovely as well." Biography Early Years Born to Larry and Debra Fields on April 11th in Greensville North Carolina. Susan had what some would call a 'perfect' childhood. Surrounded by a loving family, complete with five brothers to play with, Susan never felt alone or the need for an imaginary friend. She woke up to the smell of warm breakfast, and fell asleep to the family member of the day who read her bedtime story before carefully tucking her in. There are two things Susan loved more than anything else in the whole world, and it still rings true today. And that Music and Disney. From the moment she was born, Susan seemed destined to become a musician. Having been completely surrounded by music from an extremely young age, Susan had mastered not only reading music, the piano by her tenth birthday. Never being one to brag about her raw musical talent, Susan only let herself play the most basic of melodies around others, not wanting extra attention. Amidst all this music, Susan was, and is, the ultimate Disney kid. Owning every movie in the collection, and constantly dreaming about being a Disney princess. Her love was ultimately intensified from her family's yearly trips to Disneyland. Middle School One day in sixth grade Susan was playing away on the piano in her school's music room, her music teacher came up to her and asked if she knew any other instruments. She told her that she did not and her teacher recommended she take up guitar lessons. Susan quickly fell in love with the instrument and picked up the ukulele soon after. During her eighth grade year, Susan began to write her own songs. Greensville High (GHS) Years Ninth Grade The moment Susan was enrolled at GHS, she was involved with as many musical programs as she could. Quickly becoming friends with all the right people and auditioning for everything she could. She couldn't care less if people looked at her differently for being so outgoing or not. She just loved music. By the end of ninth grade, Susan was the only freshman in the musical, and the President of her Freshman Choir at GHS. Eleventh Grade Due to the unfortunate moving of her first love back to Canada, Susan slipped into a minor depression. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, the 16 year olds life seemed bleak. Then something horrible happened, her father was laid off and their family fell into crippling debt. With five boys to pay for College Tuition, not to mention the food bill, put Susan's future into a 'grey area'. Lo and behold, just a week after preforming as the lead in the schools production of Legally Blonde, Susan was accepted into her dream program. The Disney College Program. Twelfth Grade Already exhausted from working three jobs, Susan entered her Senior Year in a slump. Music didn't come as easily, her heart trying to recover from yet another break. Instead of laying at home and crying about it, Susan pushed herself into work even more. She'd come home at odd hours and leave before anyone in her home was awake. But the last thing she wanted was charity, and refused tips that were too high (looking at you James), simply using the large tip amount to help out another person. Susan continued to work these jobs until she was made an offer. To come work with the new Local Private Detective, Flint Gaines, for more than twice her current wage. And of course she accepted. Susan soon then met a new kid, Mykah Garcia. He was everything she was looking for in a friend. He was a dedicated musician from being around his father who actually was a famous musician, a lover of Disney, and all around perfect person to be with. The two soon fell head over heels and happily started dating on October. From then on Susan was back to her normal, perky self. Becoming even more in touch with her future and getting a scholarship for when she would attend school to be ordained. Physical Appearance Susan is a medium sized girl with big, curly blonde hair. Her hair is often compared to that of a lion or a poodle. She is rarely seen without a large smile or one of her poofy dresses that make her look like a princess among the rest of the Greensvillinas. Her face claim is Carrie Hope Fletcher. Relationships Brothers (Fc's: Tom Fletcher, Chad Michael Murray, Hunter Parish (x2 for twins), Dougie Poynter) Susan's relationship with her brothers couldn't be better. She loves them all dearly for their own separate quirks and personalities and they all love her back. But sometimes it can be a bit much when it comes to their protectiveness over her. James Houston (FC: Brendon Urie) Greensville's resident Shakespeare lover who was born in the wrong era. Susan was immediately attracted to his unusual renaissance attire and manner of the speech. The two quickly became close friends, and much to her annoyance, James insists on paying for pretty much everything in her life. Including, but definitely not limited to, getting her an actual car from the money he inherited when his mother passed. Jaymes King (Fc: Tyler Hoechlin) The most unlikely friendships falls with these two. Jaymes, the infamous bully who had spent some time in jail for reasons known to everyone but Susie, is as sweet as syrup when it comes to the bubbly girl. The pair cause quite the scene walking down the halls of GHS, the 20 year old Senior with the giggly 17 year old chatting his ear off while he smiles down at her. Shaun Biggerstaff (Fc: Alex Day) One of Susan's best friends and oldest friend as well. Susan and Shaun have been friends for what seem like forever, but everyday she's still surprised by him and his strange sense of humor. Austin Young (Fc: Adam Young) Susan's music partner and one of her best friends. Though their current relationship is just friendly, Austin has expressed feelings towards Susan that suggest more. Mykah Garcia (Fc: Tyler Joseph) Having been homeschooled on his fathers tour bus, Mykah found his grade was dropping and was pushed back a grade level, giving his parents no choice but to send him to Greensville to live with his mother so he could focus on his school work. What he didn't expect to happen was meeting Susan. She was the first person Mykah bumped into when he first moved to Greensville and the two quickly became friends and soon after fell in love. Links *Selfies:( X ) Category:Character